


A Pair Of Shoes

by Katherine



Category: Doctor Dolittle - Hugh Lofting
Genre: Doctor Dolittle's Zoo, Drabble, First Person, Gen, Narrated by Tommy Stubbins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22488421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine
Summary: It would be a bit of cheek to remind Doctor Dolittle that my father the cobbler could make as well as repair.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	A Pair Of Shoes

**Author's Note:**

> So that was how John Dolittle added yet another story to his reputation in the neighborhood for eccentricity and craziness. After breakfast, while I took his damaged boot to my father's to be repaired, he took the mongrel Kling to the largest shoe shop in the town to buy him a pair of boots. — _Doctor Dolittle's Zoo_

It would be a bit of cheek to remind Doctor Dolittle that my father the cobbler could make as well as repair. The Doctor with his prodigious memory, whose best and only boots were my father's work. Yet this talk of buying ready-made shoes for Kling the dog!

The Doctor demurred that he could not commission a pair of shoes to be chewed, even in the spirit of dog detective thought. "Not from such a craftsman," he said. "No, Stubbins, we will buy these from a shop." And he would bring Kling along to choose the shoes, the Doctor decided.


End file.
